educacao_onlinefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Página principal
DESAFIOS NA EDUCAÇÃO A DISTÂNCIA As características essenciais da Educação a Distância são a flexibilidade do espaço e do tempo, abertura dos sistemas e a maior autonomia do aluno. Moore (1990) afirma que “Educação a distância é uma relação de diálogo, estrutura e autonomia que requer meios técnicos para mediatizar esta comunicação”. A Tecnologia contribuiu sobremaneira para o desenvolvimento da Educação a Distância, pois as barreiras até então apontadas que dificultavam os processos de aprendizagem foram vencidos. No entanto o que pode-se perceber é que na Educação a Distância o sucesso do aluno depende em grande parte de motivação e de suas condições de estudo. Dentre as barreiras presentes na Educação a Distância existe o desafio do aluno de vencer a ação de estudar sozinho, de obter autonomia do seu ato de aprender, de ser disciplinado, de administrar melhor seu tempo e para que tudo isso ocorra precisa desenvolver a habilidade de ter uma aprendizagem autônoma.( Mª JOSIMAR) É sabido que a EAD está normalizada pela LDB e, é uma realidade e ao que tudo indica, ela veio para ficar. Dentre os vários desafios desta modalidade, pode-se citar o mito de que a educação a distância é mais fácil do que a presencial. Embora a EAD tenha sido concebida com o propósito de promover a inclusão social o que acontece na maioria das vezes é que as instituições de ensino costumam dar poucas oportunidades de escolha e de decisão fazendo com que os participantes, educadores e educandos, se tornem dependentes e com características marcantes de meros reprodutores. Precisa-se desmitificar esta ideia de que o ensino a distância é sem compromisso e sem aprendizado. Sabe-se que nesta modalidade, a aprendizagem é autônoma e elenca os componentes: o saber, o saber fazer e o querer promovendo assim a participação ativa do cursista, conduzindo-os à formação de indivíduos autônomos, críticos e criativos.( JORGELANDE ) Estudos apontam a necessidade de desenvolver práticas pedagógicas que não tenha apenas o aprendizado de conteúdos curriculares, o que tem acontecido na maioria das vezes nas instituições de ensino. Galeffi (2001, p. 23) Diz.“precisa potencializar a educação humana do sujeito social autônomo e inventivo”. A Educação Ead proporciona uma solução para essas carências educacionais, possibilitando tais perspectivas, na educação a distância são inseridas em políticas educacionais, que atenta para o contexto cultural ao qual esteja inserido, e as condições reais, com o objetivo de proporcionar ao aluno uma certa autonomia na forma de aprender. No entanto o maior desafio da educação on line tem sido em despertar no aluno um comportamento que o posicione a buscar o conhecimento através de ferramentas midiáticas e que não fique apenas esperando o conteúdo através dos ensinamentos dos professores, por ser um método que possibilita o aluno a ser independente na busca e compreensão dos conteúdos, sabendo ele passará por uma avaliação e todos serão analisados.(FRANCISCO VIANA) A pesar dos desafios supracitados, a EAD é vantajosa para os alunos no que tange à oportunidade dada àqueles que não podem frequentar um ensino presencial, podendo o mesmo ter uma liberdade nos horários; a necessitada de um auto estudo, levando o aluno à autonomia bem como as interações entre educando/educador e educando/educando que proporcionam um conhecimento construtivo. Ademais das vantagens para os alunos há também a do governo. A educação a distância tem um custo muito inferior relacionado ao presencial, entretanto, ela requer uma mediação não somente dos educadores, mas também das ferramentas tecnológicas. Ferramentas essas que possuem um papel mais importante que no presencial uma que há uma dependência destes aparatos, pois por seu intermédio as interações com os agentes envolvidos no processo de aprendizagem são estabelecidas. Por conseguinte, se o aluno pode ter desafios como desmotivação, o semi autodidatismo, a disciplina etc. com todos os aparatos necessários imagine sem nenhuma estrutura como em geral é o que ocorre. (SUELI AGUIAR) REFERÊNCIA MOORE, M.G. Recent contributions to the theory of distance education. Open Learning, v.5, p.10-15, 1990. http://www.abed.org.br/congresso2004/por/htm/012-TC-A2.htm Galeffi (2001, p. 23) ?